


Three's A Crowd

by hikaie



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Double Penetration, F/M, Oral, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 13:57:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hikaie/pseuds/hikaie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They’d discovered that certain things heightened their resonance. Aside from the slew of others things; dancing, Maka’s frightening levels of rage and other emotions, there was always… intimacy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three's A Crowd

**Author's Note:**

  * For [absolutelyCancerous (cal1brations)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cal1brations/gifts).



> I typed this up in like two hours, it's my first real smut in a long, long time, and I'm actually a little wary to post it oh my god but here you go. (For aC's birthday!!! Oh my god I'm so sorry for this if it's bad.)

            Piano keys dig sharply into Maka’s ass and she contemplates how good this can be for the instrument. Just because it exists on some ethereal plane, isn’t it affected by something like this?

            “Stop thinking so loud.” Her partner mutters, placing his hands on her hips. She’s always loved the feeling of his hands there, there’s a certain weight and warmth to them.

            They’d discovered (accidentally, at least, Maka holds to that excuse _very_ firmly) that certain things heightened their resonance. Aside from the slew of others things; dancing, Maka’s frightening levels of rage and other emotions, there was always… intimacy. Maka smiled nervously at Soul as he leaned in to brush his lips over her exposed collarbone. “I just worry about her is all.” She’s growing less concerned with the wellbeing of the piano and more concerned about her own level of comfort.

            Soul pulls back. “Should we move somewhere more comfortable?”

            Maka thinks back to the handful of occasions they’ve had sex in the black room. There was the oral in the wing backed chair that had Maka whining more out of pain and frustration at a slow-to-come orgasm more than anything, and the time Soul had taken her bent over the piano. She’s starting to think he has a thing for the piano above making music with the instrument and more along the lines of making music with her.

            She shrugs noncommittally. “There’s not really much of a choice.” Her favorite positions (having favorite positions makes Maka flamingly embarrassed) aren’t really workable in here. She especially loves riding Soul, but neither the wing backed chair or duet offer enough room for that.

            “I can fix that, you know.”

            “I don’t like the chair.” She grumbles, looking away and pouting a bit angrily. Outside of the Black Room, Maka is going through the normal measures; this enemy is tough as all hell, and that’s really one of the only reasons they’re getting down and dirty at all.

            “I’m not talking about the chair, Maka.” Soul rolls his eyes and pulls her closer against her by her hips. She squirms as she feels his erection press lightly against her thigh through his slacks.

            “Then what?” She returns her eyes to his and he hums. A sudden squeak erupts from her mouth as he hefts her up, hands cupping her ass. The keys of the piano let up with a discordant clank and the fabric of her dress spills messily back onto the floor.

            Soul distracts her with his mouth, pressing a hot open-mouthed kiss to the base of her neck. Maka shivers all over, it feels like she’s thrumming from the inside. Heat coils between her legs. “Soul.” A moan bubbles from her lips and transforms into yet another surprised noise as another pair of lips press against the back of her neck.

            Maka turns swiftly, turning in Soul’s hands and pulling away from his lips, uncomfortable and confused and quite frankly a little scared. Turning away from one pair of red eyes and a mop of white hair leads her to see another pair and just-so arrangement of bedhead.

            “Hah?” Maka mumbles intelligently.

            The clone grins at her and answers for her boyfriend. “I told you I could fix it.”

            Maka whirls around to face her partner, heart beating fast. “You call this fixing it?”

            “You wanted somewhere comfortable to sit.” Her partner says easily. The other Soul wraps his hands around her hips and pulls her into his lap, his erection much more prominent against her ass since her dress is rucked up. “And I’ve been wanting something else.” The clone whispers against her ear and Maka can’t help but shiver.

            “What is he- what are you even sitting on? Couldn’t we have just sat there?” Maka wiggles against the hardon pushing up against her ass.

            “Bed. And no; didn’t I just say I wanted something?” Soul tilts her chin up to look at him and he kisses her. She swallows so hard she can hear an audible gulp.

            “Well.” Maka gasps as the clone gropes her ass a bit and repositions her so her ass is lined up better with his dick. “What do you mean?” Her voice is already breathy.

            “I think you can guess.” Her partner grins against her mouth and slides his hands under the hem of her dress at her waist, pushing it up further. It takes all of Maka’s concentration to think hard enough to phase it off of her body. Soul makes a pleased noise in the back of his throat and kisses her hard. “Gonna go along with my plan?” He looks up at her through hooded eyes and she gives a faint nod.

            The clone slides his hands around her front and trails his fingers down her stomach before dipping them into her panties and pressing his palm against her. She bites back a moan and kisses the Soul in front of her then proceeds to pull him close by his tie. He seems to have the same idea as her, but in double; both he and the clone behind her are absent of clothes in moments. She whimpers at the feel of a dick against her ass and her thigh at the same time.

            A pair of lips works its way across her back, along her spine and shoulder blades to her ear. “We’re gonna have a lot of fun.”

            There’s a lot of movement, then. Soul picks her up again and holds her up by her ass and she steadies herself on his shoulders as the clone slides out from behind her and back against the cold sheets. Soul lifts her onto the bed and the clone assists in pulling her back into his lap. This time, her clothes disappear without her thought. It must be Soul’s work, and the small (in)action causes her to blush to the tips of her ears. She can feel the warmth of the clone’s cock in the cleft of her behind and she can tell this is going to be a very _fulfilling_ resonance.

            Her boyfriend lifts himself onto the mattress and positions himself on his knees. Maka bites her lip, trying not to be so conspicuous about eyeing his obvious arousal. He smirks at her and slides his hands under her thighs, palming them once for good measure before gently lifting her knees over her shoulders. She’s a bit surprised, actually, and it shows in the moan she lets out at the first brush of his lips against her heat. Between the cock growing hard against her ass, Soul’s lips, and the clone’s hand sliding onto her breasts and kneading gently, Maka thinks this is going to be short work.

            Soul has and always will be a tease, though, so when after only a few minutes Maka is threading her fingers into his hair and tugging and sobbing out little pleas, he pulls back to give her a disappointed look. His lips are wet and he licks the taste of her off, then smiles a bit. “What was that Maka?”

            She moans weakly and glares down at him. “I said- hhhnnn-” she arches as the clone palms her breasts and rocks up against her ass, “-I _s-said, pleeease Soul._ ” Her voice wavers in a moan as the Soul behind her pinches her nipples. Soul takes mercy on her and delves back in, sucking on her clit until she tugs his hair hard, holding him down and clenching her thighs up around him as she comes with a squeaking moan.

            As she lies catching her breath, he untangles himself from her legs and crawls up to kiss her softly. She wrinkles her nose as she tastes herself on his tongue. Soul smiles and chuckles. “Sit up.”

            Their positions change to be almost completely opposite; now, Soul’s hardon presses lightly against her stomach as he lays back and pulls her to bend over him. Her knees are weak, so he rests his hands on her ass and pulls up, then rests his palms at the crook of her legs, thumbs gently rubbing circles into her wobbly joints. The clone sits up onto his knees behind her, and proceeds to roughly palm her ass. She jolts a little, shivering and letting out a moan that surprises her. Soul leans up and kisses her, and proceeds to swallow up the noises she makes as the clone gives her light smacks and spreads her apart gently. She has an idea of where this is going and she can’t actually sort out her feelings on it enough between the way Soul is sucking on her bottom lip and the way the clone is alternatively slapping and massaging her ass.

            “The battle, Soul.” She gasps. Not that she isn’t _loving_ every second of this, but the longer they spend on foreplay, the longer they drag on the battle going on outside the Black Room. (That, and she’s getting desperate to feel him inside her.)

            Her suspicions on where their activities are headed are proved to be true when cold wet fingers press against her ass. She squeaks and winces through their entrance, giving Soul a half-embarrassed, half-pleased look. They don’t do this often. (See: once, when Maka was feeling adventurous and she made him do it in the Black Room anyway. The pain in Maka’s rear end hadn’t carried over to her physical body, thank God.) She’s so into everything they’ve done so far that she isn’t miffed about this, and she’s actually curious about what it might feel like to have him be so connected with her. She blushes at that; she’s approaching it so scientifically.

            “Maka.” Soul says dryly. “You’re thinking again.” The clone’s fingers (she had been so preoccupied she’d barely noticed the second one pressed inside of her ass) curl inside of her, causing her reply to be turned into garbled moan.

            “Need you.” She pants out when she’s recovered.

            If there’s anything that gets Soul’s attention the most, it’s when Maka begs. He knows she’s got a lot of pride and it’s something he loves about her. She’s incredibly headstrong and doesn’t let anyone fuck with her. And in the bedroom, it’s hot as hell when she can have the upper hand over him. Soul arches up to kiss her, reaching up to press his hand against the back of her neck and gently pull her down against him. His other hand slips between them, wrapping around the base of his cock. He moans into her mouth.

            “Spread your legs.”

            He guides his cock inside her, biting down hard on her lip at the feel of her on his bare skin. He _loves_ Black Room sex. Maka whimpers, it feels so good, and this is only the beginning. When Soul lets go of her and his cock to wrap his hands around her hips and pull her to him with a snug thrust, she can’t help but let out a low moan. Her bottom lip trembles as she adjusts to the size of him, whimpers when she feels him twitch inside her. He pulls back to look at her.

            “Can you take him too?” Maka never thought that she’d hear a sentence like that, never thought she’d be _moaning_ at it and nodding timidly. The clone slides his fingers out of her and kneads her ass again; Soul slides his hands up her back and pulls her down to his chest, kissing her firmly as the clone spreads her cheeks and pushes into her.

            Maka cries out.

            It’s sensory overload; too much at once and yet she’s loving the fact that it _is_ so much. He’s only about halfway inside, will only go that deep before stopping and giving a shallow thrust, but it’s enough to make Maka shiver and shake and moan desperately into Soul’s mouth. He thrusts up into her when the clone pulls out, filling her with his cock and making her sob desperately and nonsensically. The cock in her ass is hot and big, and it’s a pleasurable pain to feel it slide out and back in in careful strokes.

            She comes without warning, and can’t even make any logical words form. There is only a raw cry from her throat as she buries her face into Soul’s neck, the feel of being filled completely making her give weak moans as aftershocks of pleasure rack her frame. They keep going, harder and faster, Maka’s sensitive skin feeling like it’s on fire with every tandem thrust. Soul fills her between her legs, first, hot and unexpected, sinking his teeth into her shoulder and making an absolutely filthy noise as she weakly clenches up around him. The clone pulls out to the tip before he comes, making her all too aware of the heat he leaves behind. Maka bites down on her lip and grinds once on Soul’s dick, still inside her, and comes again to the sound of his over-sensitive whimpering.

            When she collapses back onto his chest, she notices the distinct lack of weight on the bed behind her. With a quick look behind her to confirm her suspicions, she laughs. She looks back around at her partner and makes a tired, satiated noise, pulling up off of him and laying across his sticky chest. They spend a few minutes like that, curled close, sticky-sweaty and panting. The battle outside has been long won, but both are reluctant to leave resonance. Maka is the first to break the post-coital haze, pushing herself off of his chest and giving him a dazed smile.

            “I stand corrected, you definitely fixed the seating situation.” He grins up at her and leans up to give her a tender kiss. It’s by far one of the hardest-earned souls they’ve ever gotten, and one of Maka’s favorite resonances.


End file.
